The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method of key-hole surgery and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method and devices for gynecological surgery, for example, of hysterectomy.
Background art includes: “Design of a Compact Robotic Manipulator for Single-Port Laparoscopy” by Claudio Quaglia et al, Paper No: MD-13-1148 in J. Mech. Des. 136(9), 095001 (Jun. 13, 2014) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,311;
“An inverse kinematics method for 3D figures with motion data” by Taku Komura et al, Proceedings of the Computer Graphics International (CGI'03);
Hubens et al., 2004, “What Have we Learnt after Two Years Working with the Da Vinci Robot System in Digestive Surgery?”, Acta chir belg;
Michael Irvine, 2009, “Anaesthesia for Robot-Assisted Laparoscopic Surgery”, Cont Edu Anaesth Crit Care and Pain;
Jeong Rim Lee, 2014, “Anesthetic considerations for robotic surgery”, Korean Journal of Anesthesiology;
Teljeur et al., 2014, “Economic evaluation of robot-assisted hysterectomy: a cost-minimisation analysis”, BJOG;
Box et al., 2008, “Rapid communication: robot-assisted NOTES nephrectomy: initial report”, J Endourol;
DR. Domigo, 2009, “Overview of current hysterectomy trends”, Expert Review of Obstetrics & Gynecology; and
DR. Kho, “Vaginal versus laparoscopic hysterectomy”, Contemporary OB/GYN Expert Advice, 2013.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,224,485, 8,347,754, 7,833,156, 8,518,024, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2010096580, and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2013116869.